Shaman king  Do You Remember
by Yami's Got Game
Summary: Summary: Hao survives after Yoh's final. When rescued by Opacho he doesnt remember a thing. What happens when they go to Tokyo and run into Yoh and the gang? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

- **Shaman King** - **Do you remember** -

**Main Pairings**: Yoh and Hao, Ren and Horohoro, Lyserg and Ryu, Opacho and Hao (father daughter).

**Summary:** Hao survives after Yoh's final attack. When rescued by Opacho he doesnt remember a thing. What happens when they go to Tokyo and run into Yoh and the gang? Read and find out.

**YGG**: First Chaptered story so enjoy. I dont own Shaman king :D

**Warning**: Shounen Ai. Drama. And a bit of OOC Hao and Opacho.

**Read and Review please**

- **Chapter One** -

-Opacho's P.O.V-

As I walked away from the podium where Hao-sama and Yoh where having their battle, I couldn't help but feel upset. I didn't want to leave Hao-sama but he was different, he had changed in a bad way. He even yelled at Opacho which was something he had never done before.

"AAAHHHHH!" my ears perked at this scream, it sounded like Hao-sama. He was in pain my Hao was in pain "I have to help him." I exclaimed running back to Hao but I quickly stopped seeing Yoh and his stupid friends doing some kind of celebration ritual thingy it looked stupid. I tuned into my oversoul my fleece blended in with the bushes very well, they didn't even notice me, I guess they where to tired to. I had to wait until they had left which took till night fall. I checked to see if they had left and they had. And I began looking for my master.

"Hao-sama? Hao-sama?" I whispered trying to find my master. I followed the faint trail of furyoku left in Hao's body and that was more than enough to locate him with my awesome powers he bestowed unto me.

"Master Hao? Where are you?" I whispered although I was strong I couldn't exactly see in the dark unfortunately.

"Uhh." a voice groaned I followed the sounds of painful moans until I found a body lying limply on the floor struggling to move.

"Master?" I asked nudging him he groaned again raising his hand. I managed to turn into my oversoul 'MAMA'. I pulled him up on my back just managing to carry him "It's okay Hao-sama Opacho will make you all better." I began to trot back to the Patch village hospital. Once we got there I was all out of furyoku and I had to drag him through the doors to the main desk of the hospital.

"Help! Opacho's master is hurt!" I exclaimed and soon the doctors and nurses swept him up on a gurney and took him into the operating room. I felt like my heart was going to stop. 'Great Spirits, Please don't take him away from me. He's all Opacho has.' I thought to myself, I could feel my eyes swell up with tears but I held them in. I had to be strong not just for me but for my master.

About an hour or so later I was finally aloud to see him. The doctors just said he needed rest and that non of his wounds were fatal which made me feel a little better. As I opened the door I saw Hao-sama hooked up to some kind of machine. I crawled up on his bed stared at his slightly bruised face.

"Hao-sama." I said in a weak voice. I couldn't believe a lower class shaman could ever do this to him, he hadn't done anything wrong.I blame Yoh. Why couldn't he just let himself be absorbed now my masters in pain.

'I should have been there to save you.' tears began to fall from my eyes "It should have been me." I cried holding on to the bed sheets that covered his now fragile body.

"Ugh." I looked up at my master seeing his eyes opening, he squinted at the light and began to look around in confusion until his eyes focused on me.

"Hao-sama? Are you okay?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed as if he didn't know who I was but that was ridiculous or so I thought.

"Hao-sama, why are you looking at Opacho so strangely?"

"W-Who are you?" my eyes widened in shock, 'Surely my master couldn't forget his own daughter' I thought before saying.

"H-Hao-sama! Don't you remember me, I'm your Opacho, your daughter." I couldn't believe what was happening.

"My daughter?" he asked in a confused voice. I weakly smiled before nodding my head.

"Well if your my daughter could you answer my question?" my ears perked slightly upon hearing this. What on earth could the great Hao Asakura want to know?

"Of course! Opacho will do anything you ask of her." I smiled whilst holding his hand.

"Who am I?"

- **End Of Chapter One** -

**YGG**: Yay finished the First Chapter :D

**Read and Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

-** Shaman King** - **Do you remember** -

**Main Pairings**: Yoh and Hao, Ren and Horohoro, Lyserg and Ryu, Opacho and Hao (father daughter).

**Summary**: Hao survives after Yoh's final attack. When rescued by Opacho he doesnt remember a thing. What happens when they go to Tokyo and run into Yoh and the gang? Read and find out.

**YGG**: Second Chapter enjoy. I dont own Shaman king :D

**Warning**: Shounen Ai, Drama. And a bit of OOC Hao and Opacho.

**Read and Review please**

-** Chapter Two** -

-Normal P.O.V-

"Who am I?" The Onyx-eyed teen asked but no replay came the little girl just stared blankly at him obviously in shock.

"Y-You really don't remember?" she asked shaking she hung tears began to fall from her eyes. "Does that mean you don't remember Opacho?"

"I'm sorry." Opacho began to let out loud childish wails into the bed sheets, the brunette could sense the pain in her heart and he began to stroke her soft fluffy afro cooing her quietly.

"I may not remember who you are but, something tells me that your very important to me." Opacho lifted her little head and smiled weakly and snuggled up to her master. "O-Opacho that was your name right?" he asked.

"Uh-Huh! Hao-sama named Opacho, Opacho." she chirped.

"Hao? is that my name?" Opacho nodded feeling happy at the fact that she helped her master. "Will you tell me more about my past." he asked still stroking the little ones hair.

"Opacho will tell you everything once your able to leave the hospital, Okay." she smiled making Hao smile to. But then she thought to herself 'Wait if Hao-sama remembers, then he'll remember about his otouto and his failure of becoming Shaman King. He'll seek revenge and he'll end up being mean again and he'll yell at me. Never Again.'

Hao noticed the look of anger placed on his daughters face. "Opacho? Are you alright?" the bushy haired girl looked up into her masters face and smiled before she crawled up and kissed his cheek.

"Everythings alright Hao-sama. You need to rest so you can regain all your energy kay" Hao just nodded and laid back in bed and fell into a blissful sleep. A small sigh escaped the 4 year olds lips as she looked down at her masters sleeping face. The chestnut skinned girl kneeled down and began to brush the hair off of his soft and slightly bruised face and looked at him whilst stroking his cheek genitally, making sure not to wake him up.

"Opacho will take away the sadness in your heart Hao-sama." she whispered kissing him softly on his cheek "That's a promise." Opacho continued before she snuggled up against her master and went to sleep.

The next morning, the doctors had to check and bandage up Hao before discharging him from the hospital with Opacho holding his hand and swinging in a childish motion. She slowly stopped when she saw a pay phone and told Hao to stay where he was. She pulled out a quarter from no where and began phone a number.

"Hello?" A voice said, Opacho smiled as she recognised the voice and answered back.

"Luchist! It's Opacho~" she chimed.

"OPACHO! My little lady, how are you, where are you, hows Hao-sama?" he asked but Opacho just sighed.

"Look. Opacho needs Luchist to come to the patch village hospital as soon as possible." she demanded in a serious voice.

"Understood I'm on my way, I'll be there in no time at all." and with that Luchist hung up and Opacho went back to Hao's side with a cute smile on her face.

"Who were you taking to?" Hao asked ruffling Opacho's hair.

"Just a friend of ours. He's coming to take us out of the Patch village." she said holding Hao's finger again.

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Luchist Lasso arrived riding his spirit 'The Fallen Angle Lucifer'. Opacho began to wave her hands wildly signalling the former X-Law to land.

"Opacho!" the tall man cried before running up and picking up the little girl nuzzling her little neck making her giggle.

"P-Please, Stop Luchist. Opacho's ticklish there!" She laughed whilst trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Hao smiled at this display of affection, surly this man meant to harm to him or Opacho. Luchist soon stopped his actions as he caught a glimpse of the long haired teen standing in the background. His eyes widened when he saw that the teen was in fact his adored master; Asakura Hao .

"Hao-sama!" he cried running up to his master and bowing in respect. "Forgive me my master, I couldn't stop Yoh and his gang of hooligans." Luchist shut his eyes waiting to recive some sort of punishment but it never came.

When he looked up he saw confusion in his masters eyes. "W-What are you talking about, who's Yoh and what exactly should I be forgiving you for?" Hao questioned making the elder raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah Opacho forgot to tell Luchist that Hao-sama lost his memory." the little girl said "And that's why we need Luchist to help us."

"Oh!" he said looking Hao and then at Opacho. "Well what ever you need me to do, I'll do it." he smiled.

"Opacho needs Luchist to fly us out of the Patch village, we can't exactly use the Spirit Of Fire now can we?" Luchist nodded his head before he held out his hands and he swept the two youngers on to his 'Fallen Angle Lucifer'.

As the three flew Hao enjoyed the view of the earth below him making both Opacho and Luchist smile at how simple his mind had become.

"Luchist. Opacho wants you to know something." she said looking up at the cone haired male.

"What is it?" he asked seeing a seriousness on her ebony face.

"You are not to tell master Hao about the reincarnation process or his defeat to his brother or the Shaman tournament or his hatred towards the humans okay." Luchist pulled a confused face at the little girl.

'Why doesn't she want Hao-sama to remember those things?' he thought to himself.

"Because Opacho wants him to be happy and if he remembers all those things he'll end up being like that Lyserg boy and he'll be fueled with the power to revenge until he goes on a crazy murderous rampage and then he'll get killed." she said looking back at Hao as he marvelled at natures beauty.

At that moment Luchist remembered that Hao taught Opacho how to read minds but he shook that off before saying "True. I promise never to talk about it okay." Opacho smiled in a childish manner making Luchist smile as well.

"Opacho look." Hao said pointing at the ground, Opacho peered over the edge of Lucifer and smiled as she saw the lights of a city twinkle like stars.

"It's pretty isn't it?" smiled Hao.

Opacho looked at her master with a small smile on her face. 'Hao-sama's changed ... and Opacho likes the new Hao.' she crawled over to Hao and snuggled up against him and he put his arm around her.

"You'll learn everything soon enough." She smiled

"You know what Opacho, I think I wanna make new memories with you and Luchist-kun." Opacho and Luchist smiled at this.

"Opacho thinks that this is a good idea but there are things you do need to know to protect yourself against people who might not like you." Hao didn't really understand what Opacho meant about this but he just nodded in reply.

The three landed somewhere just outside a town. "Sorry guys I'm almost out of furyoku so we're gonna have to set camp here." the two others nodded and followed Luchist into the town.

"Alright we have a long day a head of us, so lets get some rest." Opacho chirped. And with that the three left to find an Inn or motel that was available.

-** End Of Chapter Two** -

**YGG**: Yay finished the Second Chapter :D

**Read and Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

- **Shaman King **- **Do you remember **-

**Main Pairings**: Yoh and Hao, Ren and Horohoro, Lyserg and Ryu, Opacho and Hao (father daughter).

**Summary**: Hao survives after Yoh's final attack. When rescued by Opacho he doesnt remember a thing. What happens when they go to Tokyo and run into Yoh and the gang? Read and find out.

**YGG**: Third Chapter enjoy. I dont own Shaman king :D

**Warning**: Shounen Ai. Drama. And a bit of OOC Hao and Opacho.

Read and Review please

- **Chapter Three **-

-Yoh's P.O.V-

Well It's been a whole month since the Shaman Tournament and well things have gotten back to normal because the Shaman King hadn't been decided Anna and I haven't gotten married and I don't think we'er gonna either cause I saw her and Tamao doing something... Never mind.

Anyway right now I was at school lying lazily on my desk listening to some Bob Marley though my Orange headphones. My sleepy moment was interrupted when I felt a hand try to shake me awake.

I opened one of my eyes only to see Oyamada Manta with a smile on his little face. As he was just about to say something until I fell asleep making him yell in frustration.

"YOH!" he exclaimed, I chuckled slightly before lifting my head and hanging my headphones around my neck.

"What is it Manta." I hummed whilst getting up from my original slouched position. Manta stared into my eyes with a childish pout but that was soon replaced with an even more cute frown.

He let out a huge sigh before saying "Yoh-kun what I have to say is actually pretty interesting you know."

"Well if it's so interesting why don't you just come out with it." I said with my trademark smile.

"Well we have a new transfer student coming to our class." smiled Manta, obviously he was excited to this new human contact.

"Why does it matter to us?" I asked. The look on Manta's face was priceless, he had an 'I don't know' smile on his face making me laugh.

"I just thought it was an interesting topic." I began to ruffle his hair in a patronising manner making him blush.

"Yoh you lazy slacker, what are you doing!" my eyes widened when I realized that Anna was the one talking.

"A-Anna what are you doing here? I thought you were in Izumo with Tamao." I said shakily, but she just pulled that 'I'm unamused' face sending shivers down my spine.

"You think I would miss a day of school and ruin my attendance record? How silly of you." She gave me that cold lifeless smile that always scared me.

"Anyway Manta you said that there was a new student at this school, well it just so happens that I sense a new Shamanistic power on school premises." (A/N: I know that it Shamanic but Shamanistic sounds better to me) both mine and Manta's ears perked at this.

'Who could this power belong to?" I thought whilst staring into blank space.

"Okay class! Take your seats" The teacher said clasping his hands together. At once all the students rushed to their seats still continuing their little conversations.

"I have an announcement to make." the teacher said but no one listened hell I was still wondering who this power belonged to and I guess that Anna and Manta were thinking the same thing. "Okay how about this. We have a new student today!" he shouted. Immediately the class hushed and the only thing I could here was Bob Marley blasting out from my orange headphones.

Blushing I quickly turned off my MP3 with a nervous smile on my face. "Okay... You can come in now." the teacher said an on cue a teen-aged boy with long flowing brown hair entered the class room. Mine, Anna and Manta eyes widened in shock.

I could tell that Manta was about to yell but instead he fell off of his chair shaking a little. "Would you like some time to compose yourself Mr. Oyamada?" the teacher said and Manta did as he was told and climbed back onto his chair.

"Alright introduce yourself" the dark haired nodded before looking back at the class.

"Hello, my name is Hao Asakura. I'm fourteen years old and well I hope we all become great friends okay." he gave a smile, but not that wired creepy smile he used to give but it was more sweet and innocent kinda like mine. It was strange.

He wore the regular school Uniform; white shirt, blue tie and green school trousers execpt he also wore black trainers and gloves but not his usual bright red lego one with his name on them insted he had fingerless red and black wollen gloves.

As the teacher assigned him to his seat I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. If this was Hao than what was I supposed to do? Just ask him how he survived my attack. But at the same time I was kind of relived to know that he was okay and I couldn't stop smiling.

It was at this moment I realized that I was staring at him too long making him look back at me. Thinking fast I pulled a smile and waved and to my surprise he began to blush slightly before waving back. 'He's changed somehow, I just know it.' I thought diverting my eyes back to the front.

After class me, Anna and Manta sat alone together to talk about Hao.

"So what should we do about him?" asked Manta whilst playing with hands.

"I think we should inform Yohmei and Kino, I'm sure they'll know what to do." suggested Anna.

"No!" I said causing both Anna and Manta to look my way. "We can't tell anyone that Hao is okay." I could feel their eyes staring at me asking for an explanation.

"Why? You know better than anyone that he's a menace and that he should gone!" Anna expressed I stood up and looked her in the eye with a serious look.

"He's my brother not yours, if you want we can talk to him after school to see what he's up to okay." giving me a look Anna turned on her heel and walked away. As soon as she was gone my legs turned to Jelly and I toppled over Manta making him yelp.

After school we waited for Hao out side his last class. When he finally came out of his class he paid us no mind and walked right passed us pissing Manta off.

"Hey! We were waiting for you!" the small blonde hollered. Slowly Hao turned around and gave us that smile, the same one he gave me in class.

"Is there something I could do for you?" he wondered.

"How about telling why your here and what your intentions are!" barked Anna making him step back in fear which confused me because Hao wasn't one to be frightened easily even by Anna.

"I-I'm here to go to school and m-my intentions are to get a good education." He stuttered.

"And not to get revenge against Yoh and the others?" accused Manta. But Hao just stood there with a baffled look across his face.

"Revenge, for what?"

"For beating you in the The Shaman fight." I said but then he just looked at me still confused before saying.

"What's a Shaman fight?

- **End Of Chapter Three **-

**YGG**: Yay finished the Third Chapter :D

Read and Review please


	4. Chapter 4

- **Shaman King **- **Do you remember **-

**Main Pairings**: Yoh and Hao, Ren and Horohoro, Lyserg and Ryu, Opacho and Hao (father daughter).

**Summary**: Hao survives after Yoh's final attack. When rescued by Opacho he doesnt remember a thing. What happens when they go to Tokyo and run into Yoh and the gang? Read and find out.

**YGG**: Fourth Chapter enjoy. I dont own Shaman king :D

**Warning**: Shounen Ai. Drama. And a bit of OOC Hao and Opacho.

Read and Review please

- **Chapter Four **-

-Normal P.O.V-

"What's a Shaman fight?" the three teens looked at Hao as if he was some sort-of a dunce.

"What do you mean _what's a Shaman fight_, you..." began Manta but he was soon silenced as a small voice screamed "HAO-SAMA!". Looking out the window Hao saw a little African girl waving at him.

He opened the window before yelling back at the girl "I'll be right down Opacho, papa's just taking care of something!" The little girl nodded her head before looking over to see the people the long-haired teen was with. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she saw the people responsible for his memory loss.

Growling Opacho ran into the building to prevent them jogging Hao's memory. Meanwhile Hao diverted his attention back to Yoh and the others.

"I'm sorry we're gonna have to wrap this up because I promised Opacho that we'd go to McDonald's." he spoke in a slightly irritated voice, "Well?" he continued.

The three shared stares, amongst themselves. "Would you wait just one moment?" Yoh requested making the other Asakura sigh. The three huddled together and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"What is he playing at?" uttered Manta.

"He's not kidding, I just read his mind and not only did he not stop me like he usually would also t here is absolutely no recollection of the Shaman fight." explained Anna, "Either he has hidden his memories from me or he really doesn't remember anything." she continued.

Yoh split off from the huddle and looked over to Hao. Just as he was going to speak he saw a little girl running towards them.

"Hao-sama!" she giggled. Turning around Hao scooped the running girl into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Opacho, I told you to wait outside." he spoke whilst nuzzling the copper skinned girl making her laugh hysterically. Yoh smiled at this cute display of affection and thought 'Hao defiantly is different'.

"Opacho was too hungry and she didn't wanna wait no more." whined Opacho as she fidgeted in his arms. Genitally the long-haired teen lowered the little girl who was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white top with an orange pink and yellow floral pattern and small orange slipper like shoes complete with her trade mark head-band.

Hao looked at the other teens behind him before saying "I'm sorry, maybe we could finish this off some other time. Unless you wanna come to McDonald's with us?" he offered.

Smiling Yoh agreed and they all went of to the restaurant, after ordering the five waited at a table for their orders. After waiting about 5 minutes Hao drank all of his soda and he had to go to the bathroom. And that meant he had left Opacho on her own with Anna, Manta and Yoh which she didn't like one bit. As they sat in silence the copper skinned girl glared at them, with eyes like darts.

"You have a problem?" grunted Anna making the little girl sneer in response.

"Look girly Opacho doesn't like being here with you people and all she ask's is that you don't remind Hao-sama about the Shaman fight." she spoke before folding her arms.

"Why, don't you want us to tell him and what did you mean by remind?" questioned the short haired brunette.

"Well after you defeated him instead of killing Hao-sama you caused minor brain damage and caused him to lose his memory. Opacho believes that the slightest thing could make him remember and attack Yoh-baka and his stupid friends and then... he'll yell at Opacho again." the little girls face saddened at the thought of he beloved master yelling at her the way he did before.

Seeing this Yoh began to ruffle her bushy hair making her to look up. "We won't say a thing, I promise." he smiled lazily making the little girl laugh.

"What's so funny." a voice said, the four looked up to see Hao sitting back in his spot. Opacho stopped giggling and pointed at Yoh.

"Here are your orders." a young waitress said with a smile and everyone began to tuck in. Opacho had a happy meal, Yoh, Hao and Manta had big mac's and Anna had a sweet chilli chicken deli meal.

"So you guys, what were you saying about a shaman fight?" questioned Hao. Opacho choked on her chicken nuggets slightly before giving the other teens an annoyed look her little copper face. 'You BASTARDS' she mentally cursed.

Seeing the look on the little girls face Yoh knew he had to make something up and quick. "Oh... uh well that sorry about that I thought that you were someone else the Hao I know doesn't have a child and he has a freckles sorry but you do look an awful lot like him." he explained lamely.

"Oh well I guess that's understandable." the others fell silent all thinking 'I can't believe he bought it!'

They sat mostly in silence after that except the lame exchange of trivial information like age, what they want to be it the future yadda, yadda, yadda. The five left the restaurant after they finished eating of course.

"Hao-sama can we go to the park and play." Opacho asked as she held the elders hand.

"Of course we can Opacho." The little girl giggles wildly but the giggle cased as Hao asked if Yoh, Anna and Manta wanted to join us but they declined making the little girl happy again.

"Well I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bye-bye Yoh-baka, bye-bye Manta-baka, bye-bye Anna-baka!" The little laughed before Hao appologized for her as Yoh and Manta tried to drag away a very pissed looking Anna, no one dare add a sufix to her name unless it was either sama or dono. The three teens walked back to the onsen discussing about hao.

"How can we not tell anyone about this." said a fustrated Manta.

"We promised Opacho that we wouldn't and I never break a promise, it's against my moral code." Yoh stated, "Plus he doesn't have his memory anymore so he isn't a threat."

"Okay what about if for some reason Hao does get his memory back then what?" the blonde said.

"If he does then we'll reason with." Yoh flashed Manta his trademark smile of reassuring making the little one sigh in defeat.

"Yoh-Dono, I still think that we have to keep our guard up though." said Amidamaru as he appeared out of thin air.

"Agreed, one thing Hao used to pride himself on was his lack of self control when it comes to murder." Anna said a-matter-of-factually.

They all nodded and walked until they had to part ways with Manta. As soon as she got in Anna ordered Ryu to start making food and the younger Asakura twin crept up to his room. The brunette flopped lazily onto his futon and let out a sigh.

"Yoh-Dono, I understand that you don't wish to harm Hao but you just might have to." Said Amidamaru.

"NO!" the teen barked surprising the dead samurai. "I already lost him once and I don't wanna lose him again." Yoh whispered clutching onto his bed sheets.

'Never again, I never wanna kill another person this is my chance to make things right with my brother.'

- **End Of Chapter Three **-

**YGG**: Yay finished the Fourth Chapter :D (Thanks for all the reviews guys, I was starting to lose faith in this story)

Read and Review please


	5. Chapter 5

- **Shaman King **- **Do you remember **-

**Main Pairings**: Yoh and Hao, Ren and Horohoro, Lyserg and Ryu, Opacho and Hao (father daughter).

**Summary**: Hao survives after Yoh's final attack. When rescued by Opacho he doesnt remember a thing. What happens when they go to Tokyo and run into Yoh and the gang? Read and find out.

**YGG**: Fifth Chapter enjoy and sorry for being abit late, I was trying to make a manga well actually 5 but I hope the fact that its long compensates for the lost time. I dont own Shaman king :D

**Warning**: Shounen Ai. Drama. And a bit of OOC Hao and Opacho.

Read and Review please

- **Chapter Five **-

-Normal P.O.V-

"Luchist, we're home." Hao called as he and Opacho entered the house. The tall cone-haired man peered though the kitchen door and smiled warmly.

"Why hello there Hao-sama." The fromer X-Law spoke.

"Luchist! Opacho's here to!" The copper skinned child skipped towards the elder and jumped into his arms.

"Oh I know silly." The man chuckled "How was you day Hao-sama?" He asked

"Oh fine, I did awesome in maths, english, social studies and science also Opacho and I went to McDonalds with some friends of mine right Opacho."

The little girl scrunched her nose before giving the cutest smile she had before saying "Yeah, Yoh-baka, Anna-baka and Manta-baka." Luchist's eyes widened not only at the fact that his master had already encountered his lesser half but at the way Opacho said their name as if she was going to find them and rip them apart even though she tried to hide it.

"Opacho! That's a mean thing to say." Hao scolded.

"W-Why don't you go and relax Hao, and I'll give this little thing a punishment." the former X-Law said making Opacho open her mouth in surprise.

"Yes you do that Luchist, show no mercy as well." The man nodded before whisking the little girl into another room.

"NO!" She giggled making Hao do the same as he walked up the stairs.

"So Opacho what was this about Yoh and his gang?" Luchist questioned.

"Oh them, it's nothing Opacho handled it they won't touch Hao-sama and if they do they'll be sorry." she growled as she clenched her little fist's. 'No one will break up Opacho's family.'

-At the Funbari Onsen-

Yoh signed as he soaked in the Funbari hot springs. The teen dunked his head in the water as he attempted wash away his thoughts.

"You thinking about 'you know who'?" asked Amidamaru as he floated behind the teen but Yoh just blew bubbles in the water in response.

"Yoh-dono you shouldn't worry, didn't you say everything will be alright?" the Asakura looked over to the samurai and smiled.

"Your right, I did say something like that didn't I." Yoh started before looking back into the water. "Y-You think that me and Hao can become like real brothers. You know like hanging out and talking like about stuff and maybe even more?" Yoh said in a hush tone. Amidamaru looked at his friend.

'I don't think that I've ever seen Yoh-dono like this.' the spirit flew over to his friend and slid into the warm water. "In the words of Bob Marley 'Every little thing is gonna be alright'." the white haired man quoted making Yoh smile mainly because that was one of his favourite songs.

The two began singing 'Every little thing is gonna be alright' until Anna came in and yelled at the half naked teen and the samurai saying that their yodels where scaring away potential costumers shutting them up instantly.

After the bath Yoh dressed in a casual yukata and sat under the kotatsu rolling an orange whilst chanting quietly "Funga fu fu, funga fu fu." Ren and Horohoro had came to visit just to hang out I guess. They to sat around the kotatsu but just Anna laid on her side, eating tea biscuits whilst watching one of her favourite soap operas.

"Dinner is served!" Ryu smiled with pride. The black haired man served five plates Okonomiyaki for the teens and himself of course. Everyone tucked into their meals except Yoh who barely managed to eat a third of his food.

"You okay dude?" Horo asked as he stuffed chunks of Okonomiyaki in his mouth.

"Kisama! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Ren scolded but the Anui just laughed it off.

"You know you love me." he chuckled as he put an arm around the Tao.

"Wow such bromance." Yoh chuckled as well making Ren blush and Horohoro take his arm off of the purple haired teen.

"A-Anyway, back to the subject, you sure your okay Yoh?" Ren questioned. Yoh looked dazily into space and smiled weakly.

"Yeah just thinking about school, you see we have a new student and well I can't stop thinking about them." Ryu looked into Yoh's eyes and they seemed dazed and lost.

"Ah. Yoh-dono I get it, you must love this little lady." the black haired man put an arm around the Asakura and smirked in a cheeky manner making Yoh blush wildly.

'I should have worded that differently.' Yoh mentally scolded himself.

"Oo, Anna looks like you have competition." Horo chuckled uncontrollably.

The young Itako's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "FYI." she started "The new student in our class is a boy. And Yoh and I aren't even getting married anymore." Anna finished and continued to eat her portion of Okonomiyaki. A silence filled the room, for about two seconds until Usui shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YOH'S A FREE MAN!" everyone fell at Horohoro's stupidity but Kororo the Koropo-kuru just chirped in a celebratory manner. "AND HE'S A CLOSET GAY!" the Anui finished and everyone just blushed, even Kororo face palmed at her masters actions.

"KISAMA!" Ren hollered before striking the blue haired teen with his Kwan-Dao. As those two fought Yoh hung his head in sheer embaressment trying to hide his crimson cheeks.

"So what's this boy like Yoh-dono?" Ryu pondered making Usui and Tao hush up.

"Well..." Everyone except Anna leaned closer to Yoh awaiting more information on this mystery man. What is he like? Is he attractive? What's his name? Questions like these filled the three's minds until Yoh answered.

"He's very smart but very gullible. He's kind and trusting, he actually invited Me, Anna and Manta to McDonalds with him earlier today and yeah he looks a bit like me so he's very attractive." The young Asakura said but Anna nudged him in the side mouthing the words "Cool it."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa you two already went on a date?" Yoh face palmed him self before chuckling slightly.

"N-No Ryu it wasn't a date just lunch amongst friends." explained Yoh as a sweat drop ran down his soft pale cheek. After that the night was filled with conversations about Yoh's new butt-buddy which made both him and Anna blush.

'Why did Yoh have to start this.' Anna thought as a vain on her forehead bulged in annoyance. But being the short tempered girl she was everyone was soon silenced by her all mighty fists Yoh however managed to slip away to his room just before the pounding.

"Okay now they think I'm in love with Hao." the onyx eyed teen sighed as he laid down on his futon.

"But they don't know that it's Hao." Amidamaru said surprising the younger Asakura a little.

"Oh Amidamaru. Yeah it's good they don't know it's 'You know who'. If they did I swear they'd explode and I hate to think what Lyserg would do and Opacho would be so pissed off at me that... ARG!" Yoh tangled his hands in his short brown hair in frustration. He'd never kept a secret so big, it was starting to get hard and he only found out like 5 hours ago.

"Yoh-dono, maybe you should..."

"If your going to asking me tell someone about this then you should already know what the answers going to be" Yoh interrupted in a cold tone.

"But all this worrying is driving you mad, why would you want to risk everything for someone like Hao?"

"You don't understand! Ever since Hao supposedly died I felt hatred for myself grow, someone thats always level headed, always happy, surrounded by people who I love and people who love me but all that didn't matter." Yoh's voice cracked slightly as he continued. "I killed my brother who was probably a good guy but no one gave him a chance, he was always called a demon and I thought maybe I could change him like I do others but I never got the chance. Now I have the chance Amidamaru. Now I can make him a better person, one that doesn't wanna kill the human race. It's my duty as a shaman to protect those who need it and he needs me." hot tears threatened to fall from the young shaman's eyes, before he knew it his knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them in an attempt to cool off. The samurai stared at the teen with pure sympathy. Never did he expected his master to have such strong feeling bottled up and pushed aside.

"I understand now Yoh-dono. No need to fret no one will get a word out of me." The brunette lifted his head and smiled at the samurai. "Sleep dono, you need your rest for school tomorrow." the spirit instructed.

"But Amidamaru, it's only 8:30pm." Yoh whined but Amidamaru gave him the 'don't but me.' look which Anna gave him all the time. Yoh tucked himself under the covers and closed his eyes attempting to force himself to sleep which worked a charm.

_'Yoh ran as fast as he could through the streets of Tokyo looking for 'him'. _

_"Hao! Can you hear me?" he called but the younger Asakura teen received no response. "Shit!" he growled under his breath as he ran aimlessly looking for his brother. _

_Soon Yoh made his way to his school and stopped. His eyes widened as he saw the school surrounded by flames that blazed more furiously than any other he'd seen and the X-Laws well the remaining X-Laws stood in all their glory with wicked grins on all their faces, Lyserg, Marco and Maiden-sama._

_"No." he whispered as he saw that Lyserg's arc angle spirit 'Zelel' held Hao by the arms _so that he was in a crusifx position_. The teens long hair draped down in-front of his face and his body dangled lifelessly. Lyserg ordered the spirit to pull on Hao's limbs and it did making the older Asakura scream in pain and making Lyserg cackle maliciously._

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL YOUR SINS DEMON!" Marco spat as he formed his Arc angle spirit 'Micheal'. Yoh's pupils shrunk at the sight of his older brother in such a pathetic state. 'Michael' drew back his sword and was ready to strike._

_"No Stop!" Yoh yelled in anger trying to form his oversoul, but it was too late. Marco's spirit stabbed his older brother in the heart._

_"GHA!" Hao screamed as the sharp sword entered his flesh. Before his last breathe the older teen coughed up blood and began shaking violently. Marco's spirit withdrew his weapon for the teens chest making him fall to the ground where his head smashed against the malted concrete._

_"N-Nii-san." Yoh choked before falling on his knees and weeping uncontrollably. "He, he's really gone this time." he cried._

_"Y-Yoh-Baka! Look what you did to Hao-sama!" A voice screamed, turning around Yoh came face to face with a crying little girl. _

_"Opacho, I am so sorry but this isn't my fault." he started "I told them not to tell anyone." the onyx-eyed teen said but Opacho just scowled._

_"Yoh-baka said he wouldn't tell anyone, You lied to Opacho." the ebony-skinned child began to let out loud childish cries. "Yoh-baka broke up Opacho's family." the child shook as anger filled her little body._

_"I didn't mean to, I didn't think this would happen I..." Yoh choked but he was soon cut of by the sound of wicked chuckling._

_"Look Lyserg the last of Hao followers." said Marco whilst raising his glasses slightly. "Like the others we must destroy her before she can follow in Hao's evil foot steps." _

_"Yes Marco all seeds that sprout form evil should be nipped at the buds like all rotten weeds." Jeanne quoted whilst in her iron shell and Lyserg only nodded._

_The X-Laws charged at the little girl with full force. Before Opacho could dodge she was captured by Zelel's chains. The little girl struggled in them as they got tighter and tighter. "Release Opacho!" the little girl screamed as tears filled her little onyx eyes but the X-laws only laughed. The chains wrapped around her little neck before slowly strangling her to death. The girl was released and left there in a little dead heap. Yoh sat their in shock, it happened so fast that he couldn't make sense of what had just happened. Yoh crawled slowly to the dead figure who's neck was bleeding and her neck bone was visible, it make the brunettes stomach churn._

_"Opacho." Yoh mumered as he looked at the little girls dead body. "No, No, NO! This is too much, I'm so, so sorry." Yoh was over upset, tears streamed down his cheeks in rage. Not only did he get his brother killed but he got a poor defenseless orphan killed as well._

_This isn't real, this cant be real, please don't be real.'_

"This isn't real!" Yoh's body flung itself forward in panic. A cold sweat drenched the teens body making his clothes stick to him like glue.

"I-It's was just a dream?" he stuttered before smiling in relief.

"Yoh-dono are you alright?" Amidamaru asked extending his hands as support but being a ghost that was kind of useless.

"Yeah, I'm fine just had a nightmare is all." Yoh smiled before lugging his shaking body out from the covers and he trudged away towards the bathroom. The younger Asakura twin began splashing cold water on his face trying to rid himself of his thought.

'If I tell my friends about Hao then he'll get killed and I can't do that to him.' Yoh gripped the edges of the sinking in anger "This dream will never come true if I have anything to say about it." he growled slightly before calming himself down.

Yoh got him self fixed up for school before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yoh-dono, I made breakfast." Ryu chirped whilst putting some pancakes with maple syrup, whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"Thanks Ryu." Yoh sat at the dining table and began to eat still thinking about his nightmare.

"Yoh-kun! You ready for school." the teen looked down and saw Manta ready and waiting with a smile on his childlike face.

"Not yet, why don't you eat something?" offered Yoh and Manta willingly accepted. The two sat in silence until Horohoro came skipping down sing "Yoh's a closet gay." in a merry manner making Yoh groan and Manta quirk an eyebrow.

"Yoh-kun what is Horohoro talking about?" the blonde asked. Yoh explained the whole of last night to the midget who still looked confused.

"C'mon lets get to school Manta." The brunette said after shoving the last piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Toodles Closet Gay." Horo waved but Yoh just grumbled Manta however help but chuckle slightly at the blue-haired teens actions.

The walk to school was a quiet one to say the least, mainly because Yoh's thoughts wandered to the dream he had.

'I'll protect you Hao.' he thought slightly clenching his fists.

Noticing his actions Manta asked "Are you okay Yoh?" The taller teen looked down at the smaller one before smiling.

"Yeah just thinking about a weird dream I had." he replied as his eyes started to drift off the blonde.

"What was it about?" the midge questioned, Yoh told Manta the about the dream earning a very sympathetic look from the blonde. "Well I guess the only way to prevent this is to not tell anyone right?" Yoh looked down at the blonde before nodding.

"I can help him, I know I can." the brunette thought aloud himself whilst looking up into the distance and Manta only agreed.

"It'll be fine Yoh, I'm sure of it."

- **End Of Chapter Five **-

**YGG**: Yay finished the Five Chapter :D

Read and Review please


End file.
